la navidad es para
by soniasc94
Summary: Habían pasado unos meses desde la vida real más famosa de la dimensión mágica y ya que el verano lo habían pasado preparando la boda, los chicos decidieron irse juntos a una casa rural para Navidad. Desde hace unos años habían instalado la tradición en sus hogares pero este año habían decidido pasarla todos juntos.


Winx- la navidad es para…

Habían pasado unos meses desde la vida real más famosa de la dimensión mágica y ya que el verano lo habían pasado preparando la boda, los chicos decidieron irse juntos a una casa rural para Navidad.

Desde hace unos años habían instalado la tradición en sus hogares pero este año habían decidido pasarla todos juntos.

En Fuente Roja...

Brandon: quien te ha visto y quién te ve.

Sky: es que desde la boda ya no vivo con vosotros.

Roy: se te nota.

Riven: y tanto que se le nota. Tu mujer tiene que estar encantada.

Timmy: entonces ya sabemos quién va a cocinar estas navidades.

Helia: yo firmo ya.

Sky: eso es porque Bloom me ha enseñado. Llevamos cuanto, ¿4 meses casados? Al día siguiente cuando os fuisteis me dijo que lo próximo que tenía que hacer era aprender a cocinar.

Brandon: más te vale.

Riven: Te dejó libre cuando os fuisteis al Caribe.

Timmy: ¿Y que creias que el matrimonio era sólo la boda?

Sky: sois demasiado malos. Ah... que os iba a decir... ¿habéis encontrado ya piso?

Roy: eso. Yo aún no. Pero Layla ha dicho que no me obsesione y que me ayudará a buscar. Además es que nuestra relación no es como la vuestra.

Helia: ya. Bueno nosotros si. Pero ellas no saben nada. Fue hace un mes o así.

Riven: estuvimos buscándolo los 3 juntos, ¿no es así?

Timmy: Si, nos pareció que a las chicas les gustaría un regalo de Navidad así. Es una especie de urbanización.

Brandon: entonces... ¿que estáis unos al lado de otros?

Riven: hay varios bloques. Estamos cada uno en uno. Pero vamos que si queremos pedirnos sal podemos.Y tú que Brandon, ¿tu princesa ya tiene castillo?

Brandon: el de Solaria, si pero si, si que tiene, además creo que ya va siendo hora de que me lance a la piscina, ¿no creéis?

Sky: vamos que le vas a pedir a Stella que...

Brandon: Si. Lo del piso ya lo sabe. Además es un poco más abajo que el vuestro. Es el portal de al lado. A principios de año nos mudaremos. Ya la boda...no lo sé, ya lo miraremos. Además estamos al lado.

Sky: lo nuestro son urbanizaciones que están juntas, pero no es la misma como vosotros.

En Alfea...

Musa: oye Bloom, dicen los chicos que Sky es todo un cocinillas. Cuando los invitó a inaugurar el piso dicen que cocinó genial.

Bloom: Si. Pero es porque yo le he enseñado. Hay veces que salgo yo antes y lo hago yo pero cuando sale él... Y me dijo que una princesa como yo se merecía que le tuvieran la mesa puesta. Tengo un libro de recetas de mi madre terrestre y de mi madre biológica.

Tecna: sólo os faltan los niños.

Flora: pues ya ves. Y tú, Stella... vosotros ya tenéis piso, ¿cuando os lo dan?

Stella: en enero. Después de las vacaciones. Está en la urbanización de al lado de la de Bloom.

Flora: que bien. Lo estarás deseando.

Musa: ¿crees que tiene pensado pedirte la mano?

Stella: la verdad es que no tengo ni idea.

Tecna: los chicos... No sé... Yo les veo raros. Porque el otro día quería quedar con mi novio y me dijo que no podía, que tenía mucho trabajo.

Musa: Si. El mío también me dijo lo mismo.

Flora: Yo hablé con Helia de pisos pero... la verdad es que ya no se nada. Me dijo que habían estado mirando cerca de la nueva playa. No está lejos y se llega bien o en moto o en coche. Y como entramos a la misma hora... podemos venir juntos en la moto.

Stella: estaría muy bien. Yo he hablado con mis padres y les parece estupendo. Si tengo que ir a Solaria iré pero les dije que mientras tenga el trabajo aquí...

Bloom: estupendo. Y yo estoy igual pero para ser reyes aún nos queda.

Musa: como nosotros no tenemos ese problema...

Tecna: muchas veces lo pienso y la verdad es que da muchísima tranquilidad no tener más responsabilidad de la que tenemos en Magix.

Flora: y que lo digas.

Stella: bueno... a mis padres aún les queda.

Bloom: y a nosotros también. En el trono de Dominó la heredera es Daphne y además el pequeño Edwin es el heredero así que yo ahí mucho tengo que esperar, ahora para el de Herackyon... ahí el heredero es Sky.

Stella: bueno chicas, ahora no pensemos. Tenemos que disfrutar de las vacaciones con nuestros chicos y dejarnos llevar.

Musa: si. ¿vendrán en moto no?

Tecna: vienen con la nave me ha dicho Timmy.

Flora: ¿y como la aparcan?

Layla: eso digo yo. Que vamos a la tierra.

Bloom: se puede hacer miniatura.

Stella: Si que han cambiado las cosas.

Tecna: la tecnología avanza demasiado rápido. Algo me dijo Timmy que había estado probando.

Musa: desde luego tu chico es un genio.

Tecna: a que si...

Flora: desde luego vale mucho.

Musa: con razón Riven dice que a veces le da miedo.

Tecna: me arrepiento de haberle juzgado mal al principio. Si le hubiera perdido...

Musa: ¿que dices? Nunca ibas a perderle. Él te quiere y te respetó en su momento. Dentro de lo que lo que cabe no nos podemos quejar. Estos chicos son como las cajas de bombones, como diría Forrest Gump, nunca sabes como te van a salir.

Bloom: ¿oye, que hora es? No tardarán en venir.

Musa:-estaba mirando por la ventana y de repente vi una nave de Fuente Roja- mira, ya están aquí.

Tecna: por fin.

Timmy: hola chicas, ¿qué tal?

Tecna: bien, ¿no me ves?

Timmy: tu siempre estás bien bombón.

Riven: ¿preparadas?

Musa: sabes que si.

Brandon: nos echabais de menos lo sé.

Stella: eso que te lo crees tú.

Helia: jajaja, seguro.

Flora: y... ¿que te hace pensar eso?

Helia: por que os conocemos.

Bloom: tío que malas personas.

Sky: si en el fondo tenemos razón.

Bloom: muy sobradito te veo.

Sky: lo tuyo si que es grave. Vivimos juntos.

Bloom: y estamos unidos hasta que la muerte nos separe.-le enseñé el anillo- por si se te olvida.

Sky: cariño, no se me olvida.

Timmy: ¿nos vamos?

Layla: sí, por favor.

Tecna: si porque si no nunca arrancamos.

Riven: si. Por favor.

Musa: mira que os gusta provocarnos.

Riven: porque no sabéis lo guapas que os ponéis así.-estaba casi pegada a la pared de la nave y eso me ponía muchísimo-

Musa: ehh... tranquilito. Que aquí hay demasiada gente.

Riven: tienes razón. Pero luego no te escapas. Que por muchos años que llevemos... tu padre...

Musa: porque los padres son así. Sobre todo cuando tienen una hija. Si algún día tienes una niña ya hablaremos.

Riven: -me acerqué a ella para que no nos oyera nadie- sólo si su madre eres tú.-Me sonrió y me abrazó. Me dio un beso cariñoso en la mejilla y yo se lo devolví comiendole esa sonrisa tan bonita que tiene-

Musa: ya está.

Riven: está bien pero te estoy vigilando.

Stella: tía deja algo para estos días.

Tecna: eso. No se que te habrá dicho pero...

Musa: dejadme, no os metáis conmigo. Cosas bonitas y ya está.

Tecna: ¿y que pasa con tu padre?

Musa: que Riven se queja de que aunque llevemos más de 5 años cuando va a mi casa y está mi padre no podemos dormir juntos.

Tecna: eh que yo tampoco y mi padre es capaz de poner cámaras en el pasillo para ver todo lo que pasa.

Stella: pero eso no es delito.

Tecna: que va. Sería delito si estuviera en el área privada. En la habitación o en el baño. Pero el pasillo es una zona común.

Layla: pero... aunque lleveis una relación estable...

Musa: no.

Tecna: eso da igual.

Bloom: ¿y les habéis dicho que vuestra intención es iros a vivir juntos?

Tecna: si.

Musa: eso no le parece tan mal porque piensan que llega un momento en el qué tienes que dar un paso más.

Tecna: obviamente yo entiendo que en cada casa hay un modelo de conducta pero cuando la cosa es seria... es que yo hablo con él desde la puerta de la habitación porque una vez estaba... nada tía sentada en la cama con el y sólo estábamos hablando y vino mi padre y... tela colega.

Timmy: yo todavía estoy asustado.

Riven: no me extraña. Yo cada vez que voy su padre me da la charla para prevenir más que nada.

Helia: yo creo que son las creencias de cada uno.

Flora: eso está claro. Aunque la verdad es que yo no me sentiría cómoda que tu estuvieras metido en mi cama con mis padres por ahí dando vueltas.

Brandon: es que... Que te vean... a mi también me lo daría. Que quieres que te diga.

Stella: Y como no hay pestillo...

Riven: y tampoco mola que cuando los padres se vayan a dormir cojas y te metas en la cama de tu novia y tengas que estar muy pendiente de volver a tu cama para que su padre no te pille.

Musa: así ni duermes ni nada porque estas preocupado en volver para que no te pillen.

Tecna: Ya tío. Pero siempre que te vas a cualquier sitio... tu padre siempre te sienta en el sofá y te dice "Si vais a hacer algo... Que sea con responsabilidad"

Bloom: si. Como si no supiéramos eso ya.

Layla: yo entiendo que se preocupen pero a veces no entienden que ya no somos unas niñas y que sabemos lo que hay que hacer, pero como en el mundo hay de todo...

Roy: hay demasiado despistado o inconsciente mejor dicho.

Sky: ya pero a veces es como... Lo sé, no te preocupes. Es como si después se te quitaran las ganas.

Riven: a mi me corta mucho el rollo.

Timmy: sobre todo cuando te lo dice el padre de ella "a ver si vas a hacerle algo a mi hija y la tenemos"

Tecna: sobre todo cuando sólo tienen una niña... se resisten a dejarla marchar. Es como si tu al principio fueras su enemigo.

Helia: ya. Pero es que llega un momento...

Roy: al menos os vais a vivir juntos. Así que a lo mejor cuando vayáis a casa...

Stella: puede ser.

Musa: yo creo que hasta que no llevemos viviendo un tiempo juntos... No se va a hacer a la idea.

Riven: seguramente.

Musa: mira si nos deja irnos a vivir juntos... será por algo.

Riven: ¿a ti te ha dicho que si?

Musa: si. Pero es depende como le pille.

Riven: si estaba simpático eso es que si. De todas maneras hablé con él el otro día.

Musa: ¿Y que le dijiste?

Riven: que igual que el fin de semana de la boda iba a cuidar de ti. Así se queda tranquilo.

Timmy: si yo también dije "no se si llamarle".Como me dice cada vez que me ve que cuando quiera llevarte a algún sitio que se lo diga a él primero.

Tecna: ya. Lo quiere tener todo controlado.

Timmy: yo sólo le digo lo que todos los padres quieren escuchar.

Layla: menos mal que no te pone un localizador.

Tecna: el móvil ya lleva uno, pero sólo es para que sepa que estoy bien. No me sigue nadie.

Stella: ¿queda mucho?

Riven: no.

Timmy: además lleva unos nuevos propulsores que son una maravilla.

Helia: tecnología punta.

Sky: acelera 1 hora el trayecto.

Musa: genial.

Bloom: entonces en una hora podemos estar allí.

Sky: Si.

Stella: tengo ganas de oler a leña. Es algo que me habéis enseñado en estos últimos años y es maravilloso. Ya que en Solaria no nieva y tampoco hace frío... nadie sabe lo que es.

Brandon: en cada sitio digo yo que será distinto.

Stella: pues en la dimensión mágica nadie conoce la Navidad.

Brandon: pues ahora si.

Sky: esto es gracias a ti.

Bloom: que va.

Musa: mira si no no estaríamos aquí.

Tecna: claro.

Riven: nos estamos acercando.

Timmy: este es un punto seguro. Tened en cuenta que no podemos llamar demasiado la atención o no os acordáis lo que pasó cuando estuvimos hace cuatro años con vosotras en la tierra.

Tecna: ahora al menos vais de paisano.

Riven: si, porque menudo cuadro.

Musa: pobrecillos.

Riven: fijo que aún tienen aquellas chicas una foto mía.

Musa: madre mía jajaja.

Riven: para meme...

Musa: jajaja.

Brandon: y menos mal que no nos detuvieron porque podrían haber pensado que estábamos locos.

Sky: cuando lo del taller. Ahí si que podrían haberlo hecho.

Roy: ¿tan desastre fue?

Helia: Y que lo digas. Un amigo nuestro le metió magia e hizo funcionar el coche.

Timmy: la tecnología de la tierra es demasiado primitiva.

Roy: pero tu sabes arreglar aparatos.

Timmy: mayormente aparatos electrónicos, y los motores avanzados es que ese coche era imposible. Tenía piezas que no conocíamos. Ni siquiera yo.

Roy: Y luego dices que trabajaste en la tierra en una tienda de electrónica.

Timmy: claro. Eso es lo mío. Es más similar a nuestros avances.

Tecna: a veces cuando la tecnología es tan avanzada aunque seas muy experto es difícil.

Roy: ¿Y vosotras... no estabais? Digo porque tu podrías...

Tecna: estábamos ocupadas en otros asuntos. Ya sabíamos que ellos estaban allí aunque en realidad no teníamos porque saberlo.

Timmy: en teoría tenía que ser una misión secreta.

Riven: pero al final no lo fue.

Brandon: fue estrictamente necesario.

Sky: exacto.

Helia: sólo podíamos intervenir cuando la situación fuera tan mal que ellas solas no pudieran hacerlo todo.

Layla: aunque después podíamos hacer vida normal.

Stella: mientras devolvíamos la magia a la tierra.

Musa: al fin y al cabo tampoco somos muy diferentes a los humanos.

Tecna: lo único es que tenemos poderes y podemos volar. Pero a quien no le gusta la música, la tecnología, bailar, el sol...

Stella: la moda, las compras, las plantas...

Flora: no somos demasiado diferentes.

Layla: es cierto.

Flora: a veces uno se termina acostumbrando a ser una persona normal.

Helia: y no se vive nada mal.

Bloom: pues así he vivido 16 años de mi vida.

Riven: y 25 llevo yo así.

Musa: pero tu manipulas armas de última generación y pilotas motos y naves que obviamente mucha gente no puede hacer.

Riven: lo sé princesa.

Timmy: chicos estamos aterrizando.

Tecna: bien.

Musa: por fin.

Flora: genial.

Layla: ¿tú sabes cómo está repartida la casa?

Bloom: pues la verdad es que no me acuerdo muy bien pero creo que hay habitaciones arriba y abajo. Somos 12. Con lo cual debe haber 6 habitaciones, 3 arriba y 3 abajo. El comedor con la chimenea y la cocina es la parte central. Y en cada habitación hay un baño. Pero no me hagáis demasiado caso. Venía hace demasiado tiempo.

Tecna: bueno... por lo menos nos hacemos una idea.

Timmy: bueno pues ya estamos. ¿has creado la barrera invisible, bombón?

Tecna: por supuesto. Sabes que yo lo tengo todo preparado. -bajamos y cogimos todas nuestras cosas. Cuando ya estábamos todos fuera hice un gesto de minimización y la nave quedó como un juguete- ves... te dije que estaba todo pensado.

Timmy: eres increíble.

Riven: madre mía parece los coches esos de colección o algo así.

Helia: parece una pieza de decoración.

Layla: pues ya ves.

Musa: guardala bien. No sea que se nos pierda.

Tecna: tranquilos. Tengo el mando para saber dónde está en caso de que se pierda pero tranquilos está en mi bolso. Si alguien quiere algo que lo pida.

Flora: este lugar es genial.

Stella: es... diferente.

Brandon: no te importa que no haya centros comerciales por aquí.

Stella: no pasa nada. He aprendido a relajarme.

Brandon: si no fueras mi novia diría que no te conozco.

Stella: cariño... a veces pienso que muchas veces me he comportado como una egoísta... y la verdad es que no merece la pena. Durante las misiones te das cuenta de muchas cosas.

Brandon: madre mía el mes que estuvisteis en el talent show de la tierra si que te ha cambiado.

Stella: no dirás que te gustaba más antes.

Brandon: que va. Sólo digo que depende el momento... bueno... hay que actuar de una manera o de otra.

Bloom: bueno, que, chicos, ¿entramos?

Tecna: si. Que hace frío.

Riven: ufff... estas helada cielo.

Musa: ¿en serio? O que a menudo tengo las manos frías.

Timmy: antes de que os quedeis pajarito.

Flora: ufff... por lo menos podemos estar bajo cero.

Tecna: exactamente -2°C.

Helia: con razón.

Stella: ¿todos los inviernos son así de fríos?

Bloom: si además aún tiene que bajar más.

Timmy: bueno pues manta y chimenea.

Tecna: por favor.

Musa: woow... Es grande.

Riven: es que nos tenemos que meter 12 aquí dentro.

Flora: el olor a leña es lo que más me gusta de estas fechas.

Helia: en Linphea sufrimos estaciones muy marcadas.

Flora: cierto. Pero porque seguimos el ciclo natural de las estaciones astronómicas.

Helia: aunque no hace tanto frío.

Bloom: aquí estamos al lado del mar y eso a veces se nota más. Aunque su función es hacer que el invierno no sea tan duro.

Musa: o que está noche... rasca.

Layla: estas suelen ser las noches más frías.

Roy: oh... Que gusto. Dentro se está estupendo.

Layla: desde luego.

Sky: eh, el árbol es genial.

Bloom: si. Hay tradición de decorar el árbol.

Sky: lamento que aquella vez...

Bloom: eh que no pasa nada. Fue la mejor Navidad en mucho tiempo. Y no hubiera sido posible sin todo el esfuerzo que hicisteis para traer la Navidad a Alfea.

Stella: y a nuestras vidas. Si no hubiera sido por ti ahora estaríamos en Alfea y no de vacaciones.

Brandon: o a lo mejor en el piso.

Stella: bueno... puede ser. Jajaja. Que ganas de llegar.

Riven: eh tienes que hacer inauguración como con el suyo.

Helia: eh si.

Stella: ahora que es una tradición.

Musa: pues hagámoslo nosotras.

Tecna: después de cenar, ¿nos vamos a acercar al frutty Music?

Musa: si.

Riven: después de los regalos.

Timmy: claro.

Tecna: me dais miedo. No se que pretendéis.

Timmy: si te va a gustar bombón.

Tecna: más te vale.

Musa: eso y a ti también.

Riven: tranquila bebé.

Stella: yo después de lo del piso... No sé que esperarme.

Brandon: ya lo verás.

Bloom: seguro que te gusta.

Stella: ¿tu sabes algo?

Bloom: si.

Stella: siempre soy la última en enterarme de todo.

Sky: que te va a gustar tonta.

Helia: a quien no le gusta algo así.

Stella: me estáis asustando.

Musa: que no pasa nada.

Tecna: que te va a gustar... tranquila.

Timmy: bueno no le pinchamos con eso.

Musa: para fin de año iremos a la fiesta también del frutty, ¿no? Dijo Roxy que la gente hoy suele salir pero vuelve a casa pronto. Hoy es más salir y tomar algo y luego volver y ya para fin de año es la buena fiesta.

Stella: claro.

Bloom: hablé con Roxy para reservar porque se llena.

Musa: genial y en serio te has comprometido ya está noche.

Layla: vamos será divertido.

Tecna: si. Aunque como bien dices...

Timmy: luego allí se te pasa.

Musa: pero... habrán puesto algo de protección digo yo.

Tecna: alguna carpa o algo porque eso está abierto y para el verano... bien pero...

Riven: habrán puesto algo que no dañe la playa.

Timmy: una estructura que sirva para resguardarse del frío y así poder usar un simple chiringuito de playa para hacer fiestas en fechas como estas.

Tecna: claro. Hay uno que tiene como unas salas y es para fiestas importantes y está también al lado del mar.

Stella: si Roxy lo ha dicho... será por algo.

Brandon: digo yo jajaja. ¿creéis que estarán Mitzi o por ejemplo Andy y su banda?

Riven: seguramente.

Layla: ¿y Jason?

Musa: mmm... no lo sé... quizás aunque tuvo un niño hace poco asi que... No creo que esté trabajando... o no se... como lo de los bares y fiestas privadas que hay por todo el mundo la noche de fin de año sobre todo... Aunque está noche es más familiar.

Bloom: esta noche es la familiar. Aunque la gente sale a visitar a los amigos más cercanos.

Stella: Y ahora se han puesto de moda el salir esta noche también.

Musa: claro... como los otros años la he pasado con mi padre y después íbamos a ver a unos amigos.

Riven: y conmigo también has estado.

Musa: al año siguiente de la de Alfea. El año pasado fue cuando logré que mi padre aceptara. La verdad es que ha tenido muy buena acogida.

Riven: cuando se trata de juntar a tus seres queridos... Es más fácil.

Musa: ¿sigues queriendo recuperar a tu madre?

Riven: claro. Cuando fuimos a cenar el otro día hablé con ella, ¿recuerdas?

Musa: si... ¿y quiere que quedeis algún día?

Riven: si. Por fin después de muchos años de sufrimiento.

Tecna: ey... Es estupendo.

Musa: aunque parece que ella sabe más cosas de mi que yo de ella.

Timmy: bueno... Pero eso significa que a pesar de todo te ha estado siguiendo.

Riven: si. Eh, además me dijiste que irías conmigo.

Musa: claro, porque no. Tranquilo. Tu pide.

Bloom: Vanessa ha cocinado para nosotros. Así que no tenemos que hacer gran cosa.

Sky: pero, ¿como se le ocurre?

Bloom: ya que ellos van a Dominó con mis padres biológicos y no tienen que hacer nada... han decidido que me ayudaban con la cena. Que éramos muchos.

Helia: como si la hubiéramos hecho nosotros.

Flora: son demasiado amables. Eso no está pagado.

Layla: dile que muchas gracias.

Bloom: lo haré.

Musa: que bien.

Tecna: jo... ahora me siento en deuda con tu madre.

Bloom: no le deis más vueltas.

Riven: ¿a qué miras tanto?

Musa: no se... me gusta el árbol.

Riven: no será por que has visto tu nombre por algún sitio.

Musa: ¿donde?

Riven: mmm... no sé pero yo estoy viendo que hay algo con tu nombre.

Musa: no seas malo, no me piques.-Pero vaya si lo hacía. Me apartaba de allí dándome besos que cada vez iban a más y si no parabamos... a saber...- Eh, Tecna, ¿a qué hay algo con mi nombre por aquí?

Tecna: no me he fijado.

Musa: pues yo si lo he visto y éste me dice que no.

Tecna: he visto los de otros, el mío tampoco lo he visto.

Timmy: pues yo el mío si, ¿al final lo encontraste?

Tecna: es un secreto.

Timmy: vamos si ya no es una sorpresa.

Tecna: ya lo verás cielo.

Timmy: vamos...

Tecna: dime una cosa... ¿has sido bueno?

Timmy: el mejor.

Tecna: pues entonces tendrás lo que has pedido.

Timmy: pero si el mejor regalo que tengo eres tú.

Tecna: no hagas que me sonroje.

Timmy: es que así me gustas más.-no pude aguantarme y la besé y después ella me abrazó-

Riven: tíos... dejaros algo para luego.

Timmy: mira que te gusta.

Tecna: nena... antes de que se me olvide. Quería decirte una cosa.

Musa: claro.

Tecna: ahora que están dejando las cosas en las habitaciones... tenemos que irnos juntas de viaje.

Musa: Ojalá. Igual que Stella y Bloom lo hacen.

Tecna: claro. Aunque seamos un grupo grande y somos muy amigas me imagino que siempre se entabla amistad con unos más que con otros.

Musa: eso es inevitable. Pero... con chicos o sin chicos.

Tecna: no creo que sea buena idea dejarlos aquí. Todas se los han llevado.

Musa: no es que Riven y Timmy tengan la relación que tienen Sky y Brandon pero últimamente se han acercado más.

Tecna: son diferentes. E incluso Layla y Flora se han ido juntas.

Musa: en verano estaría bien.

Tecna: Si tía cuando tengamos vacaciones, yo qué sé... a Punta Cana o algo así.

Musa: ya lo hablaremos con ellos.

Tecna: a cualquier sitio... aunque depende de cuando sea la próxima boda.

Musa: entonces... es verdad se lo va a pedir.

Tecna: tengo entendido que sí. Espera se lo preguntamos a los chicos.-habíamos quedado en que nosotras dormiríamos en la parte de abajo y ellos habían ido un momento a las habitaciones-

Tecna: eh chicos... venid aquí un momento.

Timmy: entrad.

Riven: ¿qué pasa?

Musa: entonces... es cierto hay boda al año que viene.

Timmy: ¿qué boda?

Tecna:-cerré la puerta- si hombre la de Brandon y Stella.

Musa: es cierto que se lo va a pedir, ¿verdad? Me has dicho antes de venir... al año que viene creo que hay boda.

Riven: ah, si. Pero nosotros nos hemos enterado está mañana.

Timmy: es verdad. Nos ha dicho que lo del piso fue antes por qué el regalo de Navidad es el anillo de compromiso.

Tecna: vaya. A ver si vamos a salir a boda por año.

Musa: quien sabe igual...

Timmy: y parece que fue ayer cuando nos conocimos.

Riven: y que lo digas. Unos ya casados y otros casi casi.

Musa: seamos sinceros. Era de esperar.

Tecna: si. Lo que pasa que tan pronto...

Musa: son futuros reyes. Imagino que es algo normal. Quien no te dice a ti que de la noche a la mañana alguna diga "estoy embarazada".

Tecna: pues yo pensaba que en el Caribe...

Riven: seguro que todos pensamos lo mismo.

Timmy: pero no parece... yo no le noto nada.

Riven: ni yo.

Tecna: si hubiera estado embarazada estaría ya... si la boda fue a mitad de agosto y se fueron la semana siguiente... ponle septiembre estaría de 3 meses y algo y se le notaría.

Timmy: y no se le nota... Así que...

Musa: a lo mejor han dicho... mira tengo menos de 23 años porque entonces no los tenía y me veo muy joven, eh que yo también lo haría.

Tecna: y yo. Yo ya lo dije. Primero el piso luego... a lo mejor los niños. Sabes lo que creo yo... y no quiero que te ofendas Timmy pero prefiero tener un hijo a firmar un papel que diga que estoy casada.

Timmy: que va es tu opinión y yo te respeto.

Riven: sabes creo que yo también estoy de acuerdo.

Musa: si yo también. Bueno y dicho esto... creo que deberíamos salir y ayudar a los demás que si no... no se que pueden estar pensando.

Riven: ni que fuera una orgía.

Tecna: ala...que exagerado.

Timmy: no mujer... tiene razón. Menos Helia todos los demás piensan demasiado mal.

Tecna: y eso que uno está ya casado y el otro...

Musa: casi... pero son tíos. Eso no se cambia tan fácilmente.

Riven: ni a vosotras tampoco se os cambia fácilmente.

Sky: eh, ¿donde estabais?

Riven: teníamos que hablar con ellas. Pero ya está. ¿que hacemos?

Brandon: pues de momento ir llevando esto.

Timmy: ok.

Stella: oye... estaba pensando... ¿no nos harán cantar, no?

Flora: acordarse de nosotras si que se acuerdan.

Musa: pues a lo mejor si están Andy y su banda a lo mejor dicen que subamos.

Tecna: a pesar de que ya no nos dedicamos a esto... supongo que la gente tiene expectación cuando un grupo o una banda vuelve.

Layla: tienes razón. La gente que nos sigue al contrario de bajar que era lo que yo esperaba, sigue subiendo y a veces me dejan comentarios como "¿cuando os vais a subir al escenario de nuevo?", "¿winx reencuentro?" O cosas así.

Bloom: bueno, cuando es un reencuentro es cuando hace mucho tiempo que los miembros del grupo no se ven y deciden reencontrarse.

Musa: a lo mejor se refieren al reencuentro nuestro con la gente.

Tecna: puede ser. Supongo que ahora, además decirme la verdad, ¿no estáis más tranquilas?

Flora: ¿a qué te refieres?-mientras nos sentamos en la mesa a cenar-

Tecna: a que cuando estuvimos en la tierra... la gente no nos dejaba en paz por ser hadas y por la banda de música.

Layla: más tranquilas estamos.

Stella: y que lo digas. Recuerdo las largas colas en la tienda de mascotas. No podías descansar ni un minuto.

Brandon: bueno si es por una buena causa.

Riven: si. Si se trataba de devolver lo que los magos del círculo negro querían destruir...

Timmy: quien os iba a decir que fuera a ser tan duro.

Helia: eso. Hicisteis lo que creísteis que era lo mejor.

Flora: hay que arriesgar. Los peluches los iban a tirar.

Tecna: había que hacer algo con ellos.

Musa: sabes, los animales mágicos eran como las pixies.

Layla: si, ya que ellos estaban ocupadas con el árbol de la vida y el ataque de las trix.

Stella: al menos aprendimos a vivir como auténticos humanos.

Brandon: pues si. Te das cuenta de que dispones en Magix de una vida cómoda y bueno las que vivis en un palacio...

Sky: si porque menudo cuadro cuando el supermercado.

Riven: a saber cómo acabasteis. Porque yo me tuve que ir.

Timmy: y yo tampoco estaba.

Helia: por que tu si que trabajabas.

Musa: eh... que si os sirve de algo nosotras también lo pasamos mal al principio.

Tecna: y que lo digas. Pero bueno... luego también se hizo más fácil.

Riven: supongo que tienes que coger el punto al tema. Si todo es más fácil cuando tienes magia... cuando no puedes usarla...

Timmy: pues cualquiera lo diría.

Helia: parece que llevarais viviendo en la tierra toda la vida.

Bloom: yo media si que la he pasado siendo humana.

Layla: Si hasta todo me parecía más divertido. Hasta quería vivir allí.

Flora: la vida es interesante.

Helia: quizás más estresante.

Flora: en Magix es igual. Sea con magia o sin ella.-terminamos de cenar- ¿recogemos ahora?

Layla: yo creo que si.

Musa: como nos vamos luego.

Bloom: ¡Magic orden!

Sky: anda que rápido.

Bloom: claro.

Roy: bueno chicos... es la hora de mirar si tenemos algo en el árbol.

Layla: lo habrá si hemos sido buenos. A ver... "La Navidad es para comerse el mundo"... que es esto. Eh, las zapatillas de running que quería. Son justo las que se conectan al móvil para medir las pulsaciones y todo lo demás.

Tecna: tecnología punta. Mola.

Roy: "La Navidad es para recordar" ¿que es esto exactamente?

Layla: ya que estas haciendo mucho submarinismo últimamente...

Roy: que chula... eh, genial que la de carrete...

Timmy: ¿todavía usabas carrete?

Roy: pues ya ves.

Riven: entonces ya tienes una de las de verdad.

Roy: la otra también era de verdad.

Flora: ya que las fotos que sacas en carrete están muy bien. Pero no las puedes subir.

Tecna: ahora las podrás subir.

Timmy: y también te sirve para ayudar a aportar pruebas más nítidas a cualquier investigación.

Roy: pues es genial.

Bloom: "La Navidad es para inmortalizar". Eh, que guay. Madre mía. Esto que es, ¿para que me deprima de lo mayor que me siento del día de la boda a la del primer año en Alfea?

Sky: pues anda que mi cara.

Stella: y la mía que.

Riven: wow... menudo recopilatorio.

Musa: dios que pintas.

Tecna: ah mira y puedes seguir añadiendo más.

Bloom: pues anda que no queda tiempo y cosas para vivir. De hecho... venga vamos a hacer una ahora mismo.

Tecna: la hago que la revelo al instante y así la puedes poner en seguida.

Sky: guay.

Tecna: 1, 2 y... 3. ¡Revelado instantáneo! Y a las redes.

Musa: es, es genial.

Sky: esta increíble. Os habrá costado mucho.

Riven: antes de la boda ya lo pensamos para el mural.

Bloom: es verdad muchas estaban ahí.

Timmy: veamos... "La Navidad es para mejorar" ¿es lo que te pedí?

Tecna: abrelo.

Timmy: oye... pues si pero me tienes que explicar cómo va exactamente.

Riven: ¿que es?

Timmy: un dispositivo con tecnología similar a la Tecna usaba para transferir las mascotas con la que puedo hacer reparaciones en la tierra. Como de vez en cuando trabajo para la empresa de la tierra en la que estaba cuando la misión de Roxy.

Helia: ¿mientras servíamos copas?

Timmy: exacto.

Tecna: a ver que pone para mi... "La Navidad es para comenzar" mmm... es extraño... -saqué una pequeña caja y una hoja con un mapa de lo que parecía una dirección de una casa. Y cuando abrí la caja y vi las llaves me quedé blanca- ¿que significa esto?

Timmy: bueno... ¿recuerdas cuando te dije que me era imposible quedar?

Tecna: si. En serio me estás asustando. Y en ese momento no sabía si es que tú... te habías cansado de mi... o no sé... la verdad es que no lo pasé nada bien.

Timmy: vaya... espero que no se me fuera de las manos.

Tecna: no, supongo que debía confiar en que me estabas diciendo la verdad.

Timmy: amor... siempre te digo la verdad.

Tecna: volviendo al regalo... joder... que fuerte... en serio... y cuando...

Timmy: cuando quieras.

Tecna: Y mis padres saben algo de esto...

Timmy: claro. Cuando estuvimos en tu casa después de la boda hablé con ellos y cuando fui al tema del piso les llamé.

Tecna: vamos que os compinchasteis a mis espaldas.

Timmy: bueno pero te gusta...

Tecna: claro y además full-equipped. Un chollo. Pero aún así...

Timmy: era el momento adecuado.

Tecna: claro pero...

Timmy: no digas nada bombón... ¿entonces empezamos esto juntos?

Tecna: por supuesto. -no sabía si reír, llorar pero le abracé porqué era la persona más feliz que existía- si es que tengo que querer. Bueno va... que aquí hemos montado la película... y tendremos que irnos.

Musa: si podéis seguir...

Riven: veamos... "La Navidad es para disfrutar". Vaya... es genial. Si es que quien mejor que tu para esto.

Musa: sabía que el recopilatorio te gustaría.

Riven: desde luego.

Musa: a ver que me toca a mi... "La Navidad es para abrirse a nuevos retos".oye... ¿estáis compinchados? Oh... por Dios. Muchas gracias amor.

Tecna: eh, estamos en el mismo sitio.

Musa: si no podríamos separarnos ni un minuto.

Flora: esto tiene supongo una ventaja.

Helia: eh, en vez de ir de discoteca en discoteca... vamos a ir de piso en piso.

Sky: es verdad. Eh que van 3.

Brandon: en un día yo creo que da tiempo.

Tecna: pues lo vais a limpiar entre todos.

Musa: eso.

Helia: tranquilas fueras. ¿Como te dejamos el piso Bloom?

Bloom: bueno... quizás no sabría que decirte.

Helia: eh tía, así no me ayudas. Bueno, veamos. "La Navidad es para plasmar". Wow... es genial.

Flora: tanto para dibujar como para escribir. Es un cuaderno especial. Incluso cualquier cosa que quieras plasmar puedes esconderla haciendo este gesto. -pasé la mano por la página-

Helia: que bien. Gracias Flora. Pero tu eres más genial que todo esto. Por eso abre tu regalo.

Flora: está bien. Reconozco que me dais envidia. Tías, os independizais.

Helia: tranquila. Ya verás como se te pasa pronto.

Flora: - quite el envoltorio y la caja era similar a la de Musa y Tecna. La abrí y por fin era lo que llevaba tiempo esperando- venga ya. Decidme una cosa estáis compinchados los tres. Además es una urbanización cerca de la playa y todos en el mismo edificio pero en distintos bloques.

Tecna: es estupendo. Ya se que si tengo algún problema puedo ir a cualquiera de las dos.

Musa: eh pero contarnos como es esto. El hecho de que no nos habéis dicho nada y habéis estado mirando pisos.

Helia: queríamos que fuera una sorpresa. Cuando Brandon lo encontró, nos dio la página donde lo había estado mirando.

Riven: os preguntamos, ¿cómo os gusta? ¿co habitaciones? Y todo eso.

Tecna: con razón dije a Timmy, he visto un piso que no está mal. Y él... tengo mis dudas. Claro porque ya lo había estado mirando él. Y vosotros.

Flora: además con todo chicas. Mejor imposible.

Helia: entonces que... estupendo, ¿verdad?

Flora: gracias cielo. Eres es mejor.

Brandon: bueno... sólo quedamos nosotros.

Stella: puesto que piso ya tenemos... a ver si te superas.

Brandon: "La Navidad es para compartir". Vaya viaje.

Stella: las termas reales. Lo necesitamos. Estamos demasiado estresados.

Brandon: pues nos viene genial para hablar de cierto asunto que tiene que ver con lo que va a pasar a partir de ahora.

Stella: que tiene que ver.

Brandon: abrelo y me dices.

Stella: uy... que delicado y que pequeño. "La Navidad es para avanzar"-cuando vi la caja negra no me lo podía creer. Abrí un poco y lo volví a cerrar. Estaba a punto de llorar cuando él se acercó a mí cogió la caja y entonces hinco la rodilla en el suelo y yo ya no podía parar de llorar- no puede ser.

Brandon: Stella... se que hemos pasado miles de cosas y hace unos meses en la boda de Bloom y Sky, supe que había llegado el momento de que diéramos un paso más y por favor tienes que Decidme que si. ¿tendrías el honor de casarte conmigo? Y no llores más.

Stella: esto si que no está preparado. Y que quieres que te diga... que me haría muy feliz. Si claro. - no podía parar de llorar ni de abrazarle. Fue impresionante. No podía separarme de él y de besarle. Estaba incluso nerviosa.

Bloom: que fuerte... Enhorabuena.

Tecna: empieza a pensar ya... Además siendo diseñadora...

Stella: mucho tengo que pensar.

Musa: ole... Eh esto hay que celebrarlo. Pero aquí no hay champán.

Flora: pues vamos que nos estarán esperando.

Tecna: ¡winx teletransporte!

Brandon: primero el champán.

Stella: claro.

Layla: luego ya pasaremos al resto.

Timmy: si... Bueno por que no entramos.

Riven: si, que nos vamos a quedar pajarito.

Roxy: chicos... habéis venido.

Bloom: ¿que tal? ¿habréis cenado en familia, no?

Roxy: si, pero aquí. Porqué luego abrimos.

Musa: la verdad es que hay gente.

Roxy: claro. La gente que sale a ver a sus amigos, quedan aquí.

Riven: es práctico.

Roxy: ¿que os pongo?

Stella: champán. Tenemos mucho que celebrar.

Roxy: que pasa.

Stella: sólo te voy a decir una cosa. En la boda de Bloom no te quedaste a la fiesta. Pero a la mía si que vienes y te quedas.

Roxy: ¿que te casas?

Stella: si.-le enseñe el anillo orgullosa-

Roxy: enhorabuena tanto a ti como a Brandon.

Brandon: gracias.

Roxy: a ver si puedo. Ya me direis cuando es.

Stella: por lo pronto al año que viene. Pero a ver como cuadramos la fecha. Y también nos vamos a vivir juntos al mes que viene. Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

Brandon: pero barajamos el verano o el otoño.

Stella: Si por ahí está bien. Además en Solaria siempre hace buen tiempo.

Riven: eh, nosotros también tenemos que celebrar algo.

Roxy: ¿no me digas?

Timmy:si. La independencia.

Roxy: ¿os vais a vivir juntos?

Helia: pues si.

Roxy: me sorprendeis. Como ha cambiado todo.

Klaus: vaya, ¿a quién tenemos aquí? ¿Como estáis?

Sky: estupendo.

Klaus: que fuerte cuanto han cambiando las cosas.

Riven: y que lo digas. Es que son demasiados años juntos.

Brandon: supongo que es lo que toca.

Morgana: aquí tenéis. Las copas y la botella.

Timmy: gracias.

Roy: ¿que grande es, no? No había venido por aquí.

Layla: y está genial.

Roy: no si ya lo veo.

Bloom: bueno. Coged cada uno una copa.

Stella: bueno chicos... yo quiero decir que a partir de esta noche empieza algo totalmente nuevo.

Musa: este es el punto de salida a una nueva vida.

Riven: ya nada va a ser como antes.

Timmy: que aunque nuestro estado civil cambie o vivamos donde vivamos que sigamos como hasta ahora.

Flora: que las buenas costumbres no desaparezcan.

Brandon: que podamos compartir los momentos más felices.

Helia: y podamos ayudarnos en los más complicados.

Layla: pues por todo esto brindemos.

Roy: por nosotros y porque todo lo que queremos que se cumpla se consiga.

Musa: esta muy bueno.

Riven: gracias.

Musa: bueno... no me refería a ti pero vale.

Andy: hombre, mirad quien está aquí.

Ryo: Si son las Winx.

Marc: ¿qué os trae por aquí chicas?

Musa: bueno... hemos venido a pasar la Navidad y el fin de año a Gardenia.

Andy: genial así nos podremos ver e incluso...

Bloom: eh... macho no te confundas. Estoy casada. -se lo dije mostrándole el anillo.

Stella: y yo comprometida.

Musa: no estoy casada pero me voy a vivir con él y yo creo que es también estar un poco comprometida.

Tecna: y yo también.

Flora: y yo.

Marc: se refiere a que podíais tocar alguna noche.

Musa: no se... ya veremos.

Tecna: depende como tengamos el día.

Ryo: y porque no.

Riven: eso ya lo que ellas quieran.

Andy: lo que si que debo decir que me río mucho con los vídeos de las "winxladies" de Instagram. Aunque el mejor es el de Spice girls. Incluso disfrazadas y ellos también están geniales de backstreet boys.

Timmy: es genial.

Musa: es que nos gusta hacer la gracia de las canciones que nos gustan.

Andy: ¿porque no cantais algo ahora? Alguna canción que os guste.

Riven: eh si porque no.

Musa: en serio.

Tecna: pero... ¿que hacemos?

Flora: mejor dicho... ¿cuál hacemos?

Bloom: ¿no os gustaba la canción de estas chicas... como se llaman...

Layla: little mix. Eh la canción es como yo creo que deberían terminar las relaciones.

Tecna: si quiere que se arrastre él.

Musa: por supuesto.

Stella: es que mola. Es mejor no insultarle sino que si se tiene que arrastrar que lo haga él.

Musa: venga. Bueno esto es para que vuestra voz se oiga, ¿no creéis?

Tecna: es verdad. Eh mola es lila.

Layla: me encanta. El mango turquesa.

Flora: y a mi rosa.

Bloom: si son de nuestros colores.

Musa: he pensado en todo.

Andy: quiero que demos la bienvenida o mejor dicho han vuelto las chicas más famosas de la ciudad. Sé que las echabais de menos. Pero supongo que la espera ha merecido la pena.

Musa: sé que estamos desaparecidas. Y aunque parezca que hemos vuelto la verdad es que no está nada claro.

Bloom: normalmente somos un grupo pero hoy hemos decidido ser un poco girl band, a través de una de nuestras canciones favoritas, hecha un poco a nuestra medida porque las chicas de verdad son 4. Pero aquí la artífice de todo esto quería que participáramos todas de esto.

Stella: podeis seguir nuestras locuras en Instagram, Facebook, Twitter, Snatchap, etc. Y sobre todo el perfil winxladies, donde podéis reíros un rato de nosotras. Un trozo de esta canción está ahí como la imitación de las Spice girls y otras cosas.

Flora: espero que la disfrutéis y cuando, chicas oigáis la letra hacerle caso. Es lo mejor para sobre llevar una ruptura dolorosa.

Layla: sed más fuertes.

 _ **Shout out to my ex- little mix**_

 _ **Musa: This is a shout out to my ex**_

 _ **Heard he in love with some other chick**_

 _ **Yeah yeah, that hurt me, I'll admit**_

 _ **Forget that boy, I'm over it**_

 _ **Tecna: I hope she gettin' better sex**_

 _ **Hope she ain't fakin' it like I did, babe**_

 _ **Took four long years to call it quits**_

 _ **Forget that boy, I'm over it**_

 _ **Stella: Guess I should say thank you**_

 _ **For the hate yous and the tattoos**_

 _ **Oh baby, I'm cool by the way**_

 _ **Ain't sure I loved you anyway**_

 _ **Go 'head, babe, I'mma live my life, my life, yeah**_

 _ **Todas: Shout out to my ex, you're really quite the man**_

 _ **You made my heart break and that made me who I am**_

 _ **Here's to my ex, hey, look at me now**_

 _ **Well, I, I'm all the way up**_

 _ **I swear you'll never bring me down**_

 _ **Shout out to my ex, you're really quite the man**_

 _ **You made my heart break and that made me who I am**_

 _ **Here's to my ex, hey, look at me now**_

 _ **Well, I'm, I'm all the way up**_

 _ **I swear you'll never, you'll never bring me down**_

 _ **Flora: Oh, I deleted all your pics**_

 _ **Then blocked your number from my phone**_

 _ **Yeah yeah, you took all you could get**_

 _ **But you ain't getting this love no more**_

 _ **Bloom: 'Cause now I'm living so legit**_

 _ **Even though you broke my heart in two, baby**_

 _ **But I snapped right back, I'm so brand new, baby**_

 _ **Boy, read my lips, I'm over you, over you, uh**_

 _ **Layla: Guess I should say thank you**_

 _ **For the "hate yous" and the tattoos**_

 _ **Oh baby, I'm cool by the way**_

 _ **Ain't sure I loved you anyway**_

 _ **Go 'head, babe, I'mma live my life, my life, yeah**_

 _ **Todas: Shout out to my ex, you're really quite the man You made my heart break and that made me who I am**_

 _ **Here's to my ex, hey, look at me now**_

 _ **Well, I'm, I'm all the way up**_

 _ **I swear you'll never bring me down**_

 _ **Shout out to my ex, you're really quite the man**_

 _ **You made my heart break and that made me who I am**_

 _ **Here's to my ex, hey, look at me now**_

 _ **Well, I'm, I'm all the way up**_

 _ **I swear you'll never, you'll never bring me down**_

 _ **You'll never bring me down**_

 _ **Musa: Shout out to my ex, you're really quite the man**_

 _ **You made my heart break and that made me who I am**_

 _ **Here's to my ex, hey, look at me now**_

 _ **Well, I'm all the way up**_

 _ **I swear you'll never, you'll never bring me down**_

 _ **Todas: shout out to my ex, you're really quite the man**_

 _ **(You're quite the man)**_

 _ **You made my heart break and that made me who I am**_

 _ **Here's to my ex, hey, look at me now**_

 _ **Well, I'm, I'm all the way up, I swear you'll never bring me down**_

 _ **(You'll never bring me down)**_

 _ **Shout out to my ex, you're really quite the man**_

 _ **You made my heart break and that made me who I am**_

 _ **Here's to my ex, hey, look at me now**_

 _ **(Won't you just look at me now)**_

 _ **Well, I'm, all the way up**_

 _ **I swear you'll never, you'll never bring me down**_

 _ **Tecna: you'll never bring me down**_

Riven: eh... que guay.

Timmy: Si cuando tienen una idea en la cabeza. Mi novia está sola y la canta o cuando va a hacer algo siempre sale algo de esta canción.

Helia: ahora siempre están entre esta canción y la del wannabe.

Brandon: vosotros lo que queréis... es...

Sky: a mi así no me puede dejar.

Roy: en serio cuando tu boda igual.

Sky: eh tampoco nos escandalicemos. Somos adultos responsables.

Bloom: que os pasa a vosotros.

Timmy: nada cosas de tíos.

Tecna: pues parecíais un poco alterados.

Riven: lo normal.

Musa: si lo normal.

Flora: no se os puede sacar de casa.

Helia: habla por ellos.

Layla: claro que si.

Tecna: ¿lo has grabado verdad?

Timmy: claro bombón.

Musa: ¿nos vamos?

Riven: si. Buena actuación primero.

Musa: bueno... gracias.

Riven: porque no os ha visto el señor Queen porque si no os reelanzaba.

Flora: a lo mejor. Pero esto es como cuando vas a un karaoke.

Tecna: ¡winx teletransporte!

Layla: bueno por fin en casa.

Stella: estoy agotada.

Musa: tu siempre estás agotada.

Brandon: es verdad.

Stella: pues si que empezamos bien, ¿no? Eres mi prometido. ¿recuerdas?

Brandon: Si que me acuerdo. Pero... por que no lo estrenamos como se merece.

Stella: ¿que estas insinuando?

Brandon: tu ven. Que te lo voy a enseñar.

Stella: eh...-lo único que hizo fue besarme- eh...

Roy: no creo que sea el lugar...

Musa: dejalos. Uh... menudo gallo. Si ya estaba notando que la voz no me daba. No sabía si iba a llegar al tono.

Tecna: no grites. Que si no... Además tu voz es tu esencia vital.

Riven: eso, no fuerces.

Tecna: esto de la boda si que...

Timmy: mientras cantabais no paraba de babear.

Tecna: ¿tu o él?

Timmy: En cierto modo todos.

Musa: ¿cuántos litros de baba habéis dejado en el bar?

Roy: la mesa tenía un litro por cada uno.

Layla: incluido tú que no te libras jajaja.

Musa: venga ya jajaja.

Tecna: oh... Por favor no hagas que me sonroje.

Timmy: pero si estás más guapa así.

Tecna: oh dios mio... -siempre me ponía roja. Pero es que no tenía remedio- por favor pon lo que pusiste cuando la boda.

Musa: claro. Joder como se ha puesto en un momento.

Riven: normal. Oye yo también me he quedado con ganas.

Musa: como no.-me di cuenta de que todos habían desaparecido- Vaya que rápidos son todos.

Riven: te diria que tenemos toda la casa y cualquier sitio para...

Musa: si hombre y que nos pillen aquí... no por favor... anda vamos y ya vemos que hacemos. Espero que esto no sea así toda la semana.

Riven: y porque no.

Fin.


End file.
